Episode 50
is the 50th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Vetto falls onto the ground and Yami tells him that he didn't despair. Everyone gathers around Yami and congratulates him. He pulls out his sword and tells them that they are annoying him. Gifso thanks them for protecting the Underwater Temple and tells them that he'll grant them a wish. Yami asks for the magic stone but Gifso doesn't know where that is. Suddenly, Nero comes flying in with the magic stone grasped in his beak. He drops it in Yami's palm and goes to rest on top of Asta's head. Yami tells the group that they did good. All of a sudden, Asta falls to the ground followed by everyone else who is exhausted and overwhelmed from the fight. Gifso tells them that they'll tend to their wounds and help them recover their magic. Elsewhere, the Eye of the Midnight Sun is upset because the Black Bull defeated Vetto. Fana tells them that she won't forgive them for making Licht sad. They realize that they must take back the magic stone so that they can fulfil their mission. The Black Bull's are all laying down recovering. Suddenly, they look outside and see a crowd has gathered. They thank the Black Bull's for saving their lives. Noelle visits Kahono and Kiato. She apologizes to Kahono for not being able to protect her but Kahono tells her that her magic was amazing. Noelle says that it's because of Kahono's help. Kahono tells her that she's going to heal and that Noelle better come listen to her sing. Noelle promises that she'll go and the two of them link pinkies. Noelle leaves and Kiato tells Kahono that she has to introduce him to her later. Kahono tells him that she thinks she's unavailable. Asta goes exploring and runs into Yami. Yami ask if he found anything while he explored and Asta tells him that he almost got swallowed by a giant sea anemone. He also found some pretty flowers that he places at Vetto's grave. Asta says that he can't forgive the Eye of the Midnight Sun but he realizes that they must have something that they can't forgive as well. Yami tells him not to think too hard about it and that to keep chasing his dream. Yami pulls his headband down and blinds Asta before he walks away. Later, Asta is laying down when he remembers how he showed Yuno his grimoire when he first got it. He remembers the promise he made with Yuno to see who would become the Wizard King. Asta says that he isn't ready yet because he needs to get stronger. So he will continue to pursue his dream. The Black Bull's say goodbye to the Underwater Temple and its inhabitants. Asta tells Kahono and Kiato to keep pursuing their dreams. Kiato winks at Noelle. Finral opens a portal and everyone starts walking through it. Noelle and Asta pause when they start to hear Kahono sing. Everyone joins in singing. Asta walks through the portal but Noelle hangs back to wave at Kahono one last time. Finral is the last to walk through the portal as it closes behind them. Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used Petit Clover : Sekke, Aphro, and Phati are on another date with three girls. As Sekke recounts his exploits, the statements are graded on how truthful they are. Trivia *Kahono's voice actress, Megumi Han, performs a cover of the ending theme, and the animation shows highlights from the arc. References Navigation